1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus, a liquid discharging method, and a discharge pulse setting method.
2. Related Art
In a liquid discharging apparatus such as an ink jet printer, in general, the discharge amount of liquid was determined by the waveform of a discharge pulse, and also a distance between the discharge pulses which are included in a repetition period was determined based on a landing position of ink droplets (for example, refers to JP-A-2002-225250).
In a liquid discharging apparatus, if the discharge amount of liquid can be changed, this is preferable since fine control can be possible. However, in the case of changing the discharge amount of liquid being determined by the shape of the waveform of a discharge pulse, kind of shapes of the waveforms which correspond to the kinds of discharge amounts are needed. Or, it is not suitable for high-frequency discharge of liquid.